


Dwelling in Dreams

by FluffyMCFluffers



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don’t judge pls, F/M, I literally just started shipping them out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: She dreamt of a golden steed... Whose rider bore steel of red, and a head kissed by sunlight——————His head was clouded with images... of a fine starlit night, and a noble maiden upon them
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf (mentioned), Arwen Undómiel/Éomer Éadig





	Dwelling in Dreams

She did not know when these dreams began, for dreaming was something Arwen was not so familiar with. Occasionally they dwelled on her, but they weren’t common. However, for some unattainable reason, they were all the same. They have all  _been_ the same for nearly ten years on end now.

On the first night of these visions, she walked upon a dimly lit forest, with the only light in sight was the glow of the full moon. Arwen had seen this image in her dreams but what felt like an eternity ago. When she was but a young elfling, and her mind was only clouded with innocence. Such a long time has it been since the days of her childhood.

It felt so much like the trunks she’d caress her fingers upon. However, something was different.

Sounds of footsteps could be heard upon the crinkling grass. A golden steed, whose mane shined in the moonlight and bore a coat of sweet mirth. Arwen couldn’t help but run her fingers through the hairs of the creature, their gazes locking for only a second. As it seemed, there was something far more enamoring to her eyes.

A great man rode atop the horse, wearing armor of red and silver. As he removed the helmet that hid his face, Arwen could feel her breath hitch. His hair was a great bronze color; thick and untamed, like sweet glistening honey or rich fresh wheat. It was difficult to describe. The only words that she could think of was that his locks were kissed by sunlight.

Arwen stared into the man’s eyes and took her time examining his face. Hard edges and a chin grazed with hairs that formed a beard. Elves never grew facial hairs, so the sight fed into her curiosity. Yet again, she’s seen the face of Aragorn many times, and his face had grown hairs as well. However, his was but a light stubble.

From his mount, the man stared down at her, his brows furrowed but not in annoyance. Almost as if to rival her own curiousness. His eyes were a soft hazel-green, they studied her so carefully. Arwen’s knees seemed to buckle as he leered at her. Whatever magic this was, she wished it would never be taken from her.

And it never was.

Ever since then, Arwen had dreamed of this handsome rider whose eyes never left her. The first words she’d spoken to him were formal; short yet sweet. She could see the smile form on his lips, so her attempts at small talk were successful. Whenever the conversation seemed to become more comfortable, her body would wake her, and an underlying sadness creeped on her.

For three years, she saw this man as nothing more but a friend. Someone to speak to when all of the turmoils of the world would dawn on her. Arwen never fully believed that her and Aragorn would be together. He had decided to fall for the Woodland Prince of Mirkwood; an elf far older than her, lean and strange, yet she could tell that the ranger had an immediate affection for him. A snicker would fall to her lips whenever Aragorn would speak of how his hair enamored the stars and his eyes held diamonds. He sounded almost young again.

Yet Arwen let this ordeal slip by her. For the dreams of the golden rider grew more consistent, and they became much closer. Before he had left for his quest alongside the newly formed Fellowship, she had given Aragorn the Evenstar and instructed him that it’s light will lead him to her beloved. The one whom has stolen her heart.

Seven years into these dreams, Arwen made her move. The rider slept soundly beneath the stars, as she leaned closer to him. His chest was solid underneath her, body fidgeting and eyes flickering. The feelings of strong hands on her waist made her spin tingle. Their lips finally met, but Arwen wasn’t satisfied. It was far too soft, so much so that it felt as if there was nothing touching the skin there. Luckily, the rider knew her struggle and deepened the kiss as his fingers caressed her pale cheek.

Once they parted, he gazed upon her longingly “Noble maiden,” he began “All these years your beauty has haunted me, clouding my mind like a great fog. I beg of you, reveal to me your name so that I may hold it dear till I part into the next life. If I am to be slain by the cold steel of a blade, I shall keep your grandeur within my mind alongside my sister and uncle”

Arwen grazed her knuckles on his chin, feeling the scratch of his beard “Do not speak with such despair, my grand stallion. For I have not let these dreams simply be so. The light of the Evenstar will lead me to you, and I shall love you for evermore. This I do swear, _meleth nin_ ”

She kissed him one last time before she awoke from her slumber, with only the glowing moon painting her chambers.

Arwen could wait no longer. Confronting her father may not be the best idea, but she had to know. This man whom she has fallen deeply for and whose name was but a mystery to her.

“This rider who you speak of” Elrond has said “It appears as he is the Lord Éomer, of the house of Éadig. As it seems, he is nephew to King Théoden of Rohan. And mortal, he is”

Arwen could feel the judgement radiating from her father “ _Adar_ ” she began “Please do not, it is my choice”

“Why?” Elrond questioned “If you are to pursue him, you will be doomed to live a life of despair and eternal sadness. To roam a world where all the years shall wash away before your very eyes. Why must you end your immortality for a mortal man?”

He paused for a moment “Is this in spite?” He asked “For Aragorn not loving you in return?”

“No, _Adar_ , no spite” The she-elf replied “Aragorn has made his choice. As have I”

Delicately grabbing his hands, Arwen stared at her father reassuringly “I know you wish for me to leave this world along with our kin, but there is nothing for me in the lands beyond the sea”

Elrond could only lower his head in defeat at his daughter’s determination “You know that no matter your efforts, he will die?”

“I do know. And when that time comes, I shall join him in the next life to be together for all eternity. It does me no good to live the years of my life alone” Arwen smiled softly, making an effort to lessen her fathers worries. The corners of his lips moved slightly to crack a smile, yet Arwen could tell it was forced.

As she watched the starlight fill the darkened sky, her mind dwelled on the golden rider, the one kissed by sunlight.

Éomer...

* * *

The lands of Rohan had grown grim, driven by the influence of Saruman. Éomerhad watched as his uncle faltered, all the while Éowyn controlled herself so as to keep hope. She was one of the very few who had any left. He himself only did his part as Marshal. 

It pained him and his sister more than anything to see Théoden grow aged and weak and suspicious. That snake Gríma who whispered into his uncles ear, corrupting his mind. How Éomer wished to drive a spear through his back, or his neck, whichever would kill him faster. He had caught Gríma sneaking glances at Éowyn, only fueling Éomer’s hatred of him. May the gods strike him for bloodshed, but he would rather be punished unfairly that let Gríma anywhere near his sister.

What was once a lively home filled with laughter and good fortune, was now near a wasteland barren of hope. Little things kept any sense of goodwill within him, but there was one thing that sedated the need to simply run from such responsibilities.

The maiden who he’s seen within his mind for nearly his whole life of adulthood.

On the first night of these images, he dreamed of the sky, whose hue was a darkened blue and the only light was the stars which gleamed like radiant diamonds. It was nothing but what seemed like endless, formless evergreens. Walking through the grass did nothing to brighten his obscured vision.

However, it seemed that he was not alone, for he felt a lingering presence getting closer to him as he walked. Éomer turned to find that his movements were being mirrored. Instinctively, he reached down for his absent sheath, stretching his fingers before realizing that he had no weapons. 

“Show yourself!” He yelled, squinting his eyes so as to make the figure more detailed. Once the person in front of him was more discernible, he immediately wished he’d never raised his voice.

A woman, with pale, unblemished skin, and luscious hair as dark as night graced him with her presence. Her eyes were of silver and they stared at him curiously. Pinks lips slightly agape, as if she too was surprised to be there. Éomer’s eyes wandered to her person, where light silk pooled at her feet and hugged her body to reveal smooth curves. 

Her beauty seemed to be a glowing aura, and Éomer felt the need to kneel before her and relish in such celestial artistry. For he deemed himself unworthy of what he considered a magnificent starling whom had fallen from the heavens.

After that night in his dreams, Éomer dreamt of this beautiful maiden for what seemed like years. There were even times where he could’ve swore that he saw her in the castle walls, her delicate skirts trailing behind her. But when he’d practically run towards her, Éomer would realize that it was merely his own wishful thinking playing tricks on him. 

She had grown to be a sort of companion to him. A friend. Éomer would speak to her of all the days troubles, almost to let himself go of the stress. Even when he would seem clearly frustrated, the gorgeous lady would listen to him nonetheless, even at times giving him counsel. And Éomer took it in confidence.

He would speak and she would listen for seven years, until finally, they shared a kiss upon the graces of the moonlight. Her skin was as smooth as he imagined; it felt like the sweet silks that made her dress, and her hair was pure midnight. Éomer did not wish to let her go, fearing that she’d slip from his fingers and break like glass. She was crafted with such delicacy yet such firmness, he simply had to have more. However, before the kiss would be deepened, Éomer parted from her.

“What is your name, noble maiden?” He asked her “You are all that walks within my mind, the thought of not knowing the name of the woman whom I have grown to cherish more than any fortunes this world has to offer brings me such torment. Please, speak your forename and when this darkness has passed, I shall find you”

The woman moved her hand to cup Éomer’s cheek “Oh my grand stallion. My golden knight, you mustn’t worry anymore. These dreams will come to cease. Look to the Evenstar, the light of my people. With its splendor we shall meet face to face at last. Together we shall be, _meleth nin_. Trust in me, and in us”

A kiss was shared between them before Éomer awoke from his slumber. He looked up to the moon, glowing iridescently. His love would be seen by his eyes, apart from his mind, this he swears. 

Whether days or weeks passed, he could not tell. But the halls of Edoras for the first time in what seemed like years were filled with laughter and music. After the battle of Helms Deep, Rohan rejoiced in their victory. Merry and Pippin were singing a song from their home of the Shire, all the while Legolas and Gimli went about their drinking game. Aragorn has been speaking to the wizard for a time before walking towards Éomer, turning for a second to flash a grin at the elf. 

“You told me you have had dreams?” The man began “Dreams of a maiden, yes?”

Éomer simply nodded, remembering the conversation he had with Aragorn before preparing for battle within Helms Deep. 

“Do you know who she is?” He asked

“Yes” Aragorn replied, completely straightforward. He reached underneath his tunic to pull out a necklace. It glimmered as if it were made of pure starlight. Éomer took it in his hand eagerly, his eyes fixated on the jewel.

“The Evenstar...” He said breathlessly 

Aragorn leaned in closer to him “The woman whom you have dreaming of is named Arwen. Arwen Undómiel. She and I once shared a courtship, but I unfortunately... had fallen for another” He once again stopped to look at Legolas, who was currently chugging down a mug of ale as a means to be ahead of his dwarf companion. 

“She too has had these dreams, which is why she gave me the Evenstar. As a means to find you. Arwen has grown enamored with you, even so that she is willing to give up her immortality for you. As someone who cares for her deeply, I sincerely hope that you will give her the upmost devotion. Once that I could not give her”

Éomer turned away from the necklace to look at Aragorn “I promised her that once this war had passed, I would find her and be with her. To simply forget her now would be unfair to her, and I would be breaking my oath. I refuse to be unfaithful”

Aragorn smiled proudly at him. He placed his hand on Éomer’s shoulder, squeezing it gently “That brings me great joy. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must ensure that Legolas doesn’t drink himself to sleep”

The rider chuckled at that, before looking down at the necklace Aragorn had given him. He stroked the pendant with his thumb, savoring the white light of its gem. A soft, mumbled prayer in Rohirric escaped his lips, hoping his beloved would hear from her domain. 

_Lady Arwen..._ he thought. _Oh my love, how I shall see you before me. This I swear..._

* * *

“What are you proposing, Aragorn?” King Théoden asked the man, as they spoke in secrecy 

“A proposal  _is_ what I am proposing, my lord” Aragorn answered “Your nephew has had visions of a maiden whom has captured his heart. The Lady Arwen of Rivendell, the daughter of Lord Elrond. She had instructed me to give him the Evenstar so as to guide her to him, and I have succeeded in my task. Now I feel that it is you who should see this union through once the Ring is destroyed”

Théoden thought for a moment before answering “I am listening...” he said

“Unite the kingdom of Rohan with the city of Imladris, to form an alliance between the race of men and the Eldar. This could be beneficial for your people, as well as ensure the happiness of your kin. Surely, my lord, that is what you most desire?”

The king looked at Aragorn with furrowed eyebrows and fingers underneath his chin “I suppose that could be a rather favorable decision. But why would I rely the future of my kingdom on dreams and visions?”

“Because the Lady Arwen has had these dreams as well” Aragorn answered “That is why she had given me the Evenstar. As she is to give up her immortality for her love”

“If this is true, Aragorn” Théoden began “Then I will ensure that Éomer and Lady Arwen are wed by the wars end. The lands of Rohan will rejoice in their new King and Queen once I step down”

* * *

Arwen saw to it that the sword Narsil would be reforged. With this blade, Aragorn shall truly be known as Isildur’s heir. That night, she could see the blacksmiths working on Narsil, who would be renamed Andúril, the Flame of the West. As the stars sparkled in the black cloak of the evening, Arwen spoke a prayer in Sindarin, hoping that her golden stallion would hear her. 

The wind blew upon her cheeks, a soft breeze flowing her dark locks. She could hear a husked voice speak to her, whispering in her ear. It was comforting, like a lovers kiss; sweet and supple. Arwen let her eyelids fall, basking in the feeling of her riders prayer. For it was words spoken only for her. 

Éomer had found the Evenstar, and he had proclaimed his love for her, eternally.

* * *

Minas Tirith practically glowed pure moonlight that day, for the crownless again is king. Aragorn II, Elessar Telcontar, had been named High King of Gondor and Arnor. Brandished in armor of silver and a silken cloak, Aragorn has looked upon his new subjects, claiming them as victors of the war as well. 

Éomer bowed before the new King once he had graced his presence. Beside him was Legolas, whom was dressed in robes of white and a circlet sat upon his pale golden head. The two looked as if they were made to stand together, a love great and true. 

Aragorn placed a hand on Éomer’s shoulder, smiling proudly before him. He turned the man over to look behind him, and Éomer felt the world stop. An elf maid, with hair of midnight and eyes that shined starlight stood next to Lord Elrond. Dressed in silk of green and a crown that shimmered in the light of the new age, she was the most beautiful woman to ever grace Éomer’s presence.

Arwen heard her father whisper to her “Go to him...” he said. And so she did. The dozens of eyes did not matter to her. Did not matter to either of them. To finally be able to see one another, not as a dream but as clear as spring, felt like a gift from the gods themselves.

Éomer made the first move, lifting his palm to touch Arwens cheek. _Real_ , he thought. _She is real. My noble maiden is real._

The she-elf looked upon the rider, smiling up at him. She adored the hard edges of his face; raw, untamed muscle hidden by strong armor. His sun kissed hair was even more breathtaking when not in her dreams. 

_My golden stallion has finally come to me_ , she thought. _The Evenstar has lead me to him._

A kiss was shared between them, hard and full of passion. Claps could be heard around them, as the people rejoiced in the new King and Queen of Rohan. Aragorn and Legolas smiled contently at the couple, all the while Éomer smiled at his future wife, caressing her pale cheek. Arwen wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, giggling at the sheer joy emanating from them. 

The Fourth Age of Middle Earth had begun, along with a new ruler of Gondor, and the newly crowned King and Queen of Rohan. The steel king reigned with his porcelain prince, all the while Rohan governed with the golden stallion and the noble maiden at its seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was so short, but I didn’t want to write to much. Hopefully you enjoyed, and constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
